The true story of the evil princess
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: There's a story surrounding an old castle about an evil princess that was taken down. But what does Near have to do with the legend? Note: takes place in England and idea from/of daughter of evil by Vocaloid.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

No one's P.O.V.

The people of the SPK and Task force that survived the Kira case meet but Near is not with them. While walking around they spot Near walking to some place.

"Hey Near!" Geovanni calls.

Near turns and looks to them. "Hey." He greets indifferently.

"Where you going?" Matsuda asks as him and the others go over to Near.

"I am going to where I stayed before Whammy's." Near says and twirls his hair.

"Cool! Can we see?" Matsuda asks excitedly.

"If you want." Near stays emotionless.

Now everyone who survived the Kira case are all walking together and end up at a small abandoned old home still in one piece but boarded up.

Near ducks under the boards on the door still up while the lower ones are broken leaving enough space to walk in if you duck.

The others follow him inside.

Near pulls out a lighter and lights some candles that are in the middle of the very small home.

It's one room and dusty with cobwebs. Theres a few ratty blankets off to one side and a bucket in the far left corner. The walls are old brick's and the place looks so unused it's like no ones been here for centuries. On one wall is a big picture that looks clean and the right half is covered. On the part of the picture exposed is a girl with long white silky straight hair, winter blue eyes, pale skin and she is wearing a black tank top with black short shorts along with a silver princess crown on her head with sparkly diamonds.

"Oh I've seen this painting before." Matsuda says staring at it.

"You have?" Near looks to him.

"Yeah. In an old castle. There was an evil princess which is her." He points to thee girl in the picture. "And theres a whole story around it. They say the princess ruled over the country and no one dared to face her for years. She was very young the age of thirteen and she ruled with her evil ways. No one would do a thing. They killed almost everyone in another country because their princess hated a girl who took someone she loved from her. The princess was content after knowing that the girl and that country suffered even died. She turned fourteen and half way to her next birthday the towns people ganged up and over threw her after two tries. The first time the princess's guards stopped them but then later the servants and everyone working under her ran off. So the second time they succeeded but she didn't give a fight. They locked her away for awhile then killed her in front of the entire country by guillotine at exactly three pm. Since then the one leading the gang up against the princess came to rule and the country has never been under an evil rule since." Matsuda excitedly tells them.

"The story is not all true." Near doesn't look at any of them. "There was a twist no one was aware of."

The others look to Near confused.

Near pulled down the blanket covering the other half of the picture.

Everyone looked and gasped.

The other half of the picture shows Near standing next to the princess with the royal badge on his shirt.

"You knew her?" Halle says surprised.

"We were siblings. Ruling the country was passed onto the sister and the brother became the princess's right hand one. They spent a lot of time together and it was almost like the brother was next in line when everyone knew he wasn't." Near explains.

"So that's the twist? You're a part of the evil royal family?" Matsuda says and everyone looks to Near.

"No." Near shakes his head. "That isn't the twist. This might sound a little complicated but the princess was not killed."

"How did she escape the guillotine?" Rester asks. "A fake? A substitute?"

"You could put it that way. Let me tell you the real story of what happened then you'll understand." Near says. "I'm not who you think I am and how it happened is a story similar to the one Matsuda said."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

Since the princess and her older brother were born the elders were uneasy. The two were separated at the ages of three and six. They were raised differently only to be brought back together by the age's of six and nine. They since then have been together even when the princess came to rule the land.

Time: Three years ago when the evil princess is in rule. Place's: The evil princess's castle, country and the neighboring country.

The young princes of age thirteen rules over the land. She is evil and has no mercy in her.

Many disliked her but no one rose against her.

The young princess mainly cared about herself and her brother. She would steal money from the towns people that she could dangle by a string whenever needed.

Sometimes some people wanted to go down on the brother so the princess made it so that any who give every penny to then she would have her brothers nicest outfit cleaned. The people who went with her brother never came back and as commanded the princess's brother killed them.

One day the princess goes for a walk through the town with her brother and guards at her side.

The towns people moved to the sides as she passed.

The princess saw a man wearing blue pants, white runners, a blue long sleeved shirt, dyed blue hair, turquoise eyes and a white scarf that's around his neck. She fell in love right away and hopes the man will choose her.

The man is not a fan of the evil princess. He choose to love a girl with a green dress, light green eyes almost like pearls, light brown boots and green hair.

The girl is from a neighboring country and the daughter of the ruler there. She is extremely kind.

The princess was unaware of her loves choice till her brother visited the girls country.

There he met the girl of green and saw how kind she was. She and the man in blue who is her boyfriend treated the evil princess's brother with so much kindness he did not wish harm upon their land two months after her birthday.

But when he got back and explained what he saw and experienced to his sister.

His sister became upset and in a quiet voice for only him to hear she tells him. "Make sure that girl and the country suffer and I wish that girl gone forever. She must die by your hands alone."

The brother can only accept the command. He took their army over to do as commanded.

They made sure that villages were burned and many voices wouldn't be heard from again.

The brother made quick to his task of killing the girl. He may have regretted it but doing this for his sister who is the only family member left and the only one to truly understand him also the only person who likes him for who he is not because of his status.

She treats him like her closest friend and right hand man at the same time. She even enjoyed having their meals together instead of her eating alone.

The brother keeps up with his duties and stays at her side unless sent away.

The princess happily rules over her land that has been called evil by other countries that could do nothing about it.

Half way to the princess's next birthday the towns people started their attack to over throw her.

The first time the guards stopped them but the ones who still stayed under her rule thought that if this continued they'd die. So the ones who used to still work under the princess fled leaving only the princess and her brother alone in the castle for a day and a half.

That's when the towns people try to over throw her once again.

The princess and her brother are up in the princess's room.

The brother saw the towns people coming and knew there was nothing he could do to stop them. He did the only thing he could think of. "We must switch our clothes and become the other. No one will notice and you'll be safe." He explains.

"But what about you?" The princess asks worried for her brother.

"Don't worry about me. We just need to keep you safe." The brother hugs his sister and she hugs back.

So they did as the brother suggested.

The princess went to her brothers room and changed into his clothes while the brother stayed in her room and changed into her clothes.

The two teamed back up in the living room deep in the castle.

The princess cuts off her hair and she looks like her brother.

The brother adds a wig he bought earlier planning ahead in case this ever happened and his sister adds her crown.

They both wear colored contacts and now if you didn't know the two had switched you wouldn't be able to tell.

"You will be safe now." The brother tells her. "We will see each other again sometime." He promises. "Now stay out of the way and don't try to stop them."

The sister moves hugs her brother one last time then she steps back a little ways.

The towns people burst into the room. Not knowing any better they take the brother who is dressed as his sister the princess.

He didn't resist them and calmly let them take him away while they ignored the real princess dressed as him.

They locked him away in one of those old dungeon prison cell's.

He was left there for almost a week with one glass of water and one slice of bread thinking that he is the princess and that he deserves to be treated badly.

The towns people decided on his fate of how they are going to kill him. They go and bring him out at three pm. They take him to a stage with a guillotine, in front of the country including the real princess dressed as her brother.

The brother doesn't look scared or pleading or anything. He is calm and has accepted his fate if it means protecting his younger sister.

The towns people place him into position for the guillotine and the leader of the rise against the princess gives a small speech about how they'll be free from evil when she's dead. No one but the real princess and her brother know that they don't have the real princess.

The brother waits for his fate.

The real princess using everything she had to hold back from stopping them. She watches in horror and sadness as the blade came down on her brother….. killing him.

The one who led the rise against the princess became the ruler.

Since then the castle became a symbol of the past and the guillotine is still where it was at the time with the brothers blood still on it but the blade raised as if ready to kill another when it won't.

The real princess took on the identity of her brother and remains free without any suspicion.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:

"It wasn't the princess who was killed. It was the brother. I am the princess and my brother Nate sacrificed his life to save mine." The evil princess takes out the contacts and looks to the group with her winter blue eyes.

"I'm sorry you lost him like that." Halle says.

The others are unsure what to say.

"It's all my fault that he was killed." The real princess looks down and lets tears well in her eyes. "If I hadn't done all that I did he'd still be alive."

Halle goes over to her and hugs her. "We all make mistakes." She soothes while soothingly stroking the evil princess's back. Letting the smaller girl cry on her like a mother would with her child. "He did what he did because he loved you and cared about you. Just as much as you do about him. Yes you can mourn but letting yourself stay caught up in the past will only hold you back in life. I'm not saying forget about it but let yourself move on and try to live your life to not let his sacrifice go in vain." Halle says.

The evil princess looks up at Halle with teary eyes and nods wiping one eye with the back of her hand. "I'll make him proud as he watches from where ever he ended up in the afterlife."

"That's the spirit. Now go live your life." Halle encourages. "Just learn from your mistakes."

So since then the evil princess quit being the worlds greatest detective passing it onto the top two successors and lived her life as she wanted. Still dressed as her brother because if anyone found out that she was still alive they may kill her.

She died an age of twenty five after being rescued from a fire, that burned down her new boyfriends place killing both of them, but not in time to keep her alive for long. Her new boyfriend knew who she really is but didn't care. She was reunited with her brother in the afterlife so her, her boyfriend and her brother lived happily together in their afterlife.

THE END!


End file.
